Magnificent, Isn't He
by Ioanne
Summary: KL pairing. Kara's thoughts about Lee and her own feelings on a mission to Kobol. Spoilers through season 2 episodes Home Part 1 & 2. Oneshot fic.


**Magnificent, Isn't He**

by Ioanne

_Pairing: Kara / Lee_

_Summary: Kara's thoughts about this new Lee she came back to and the affect it is having on her feelings during the mission to find the Tomb of Athena._

_A/N: Starts on Astral Queen, just before the mission to Kobol. Kara's POV, spoilers through season 2 episodes Home Part 1 & 2. Oh yes, feedback is very nice, thank you._

I'm looking at him and I see this whole new Lee. More secure and commanding. Stronger. Like this, he's like every woman's wet dream. You just know he has the skill and the stamina to make you crazy, it's evident in his every move. He radiates power. I can't take my eyes off him. I'm drawn to him, like a moth to fire, and I want to bask in his presence. I know I may get burned. This situation scares me.

zzzzz

We are met by gunfire and again I'm tempted to just watch Lee in action. We move in sync and think like one. I know what he wants even before he says it and he knows I'll have what he needs, ready when he needs it. I don't have to be afraid anymore that he might make a mistake and get himself killed. I know he won't. He knows what he's doing and he trusts I know what I'm doing too. It's almost like we're having fun, playing a game, even in this gunfire. I can't help but grin and I see him grin back. He knows how I feel.

And then he darts off after Sharon and again the old fear rises in me. Oh Lords, he's going to get himself killed after all. Then again, I can hardly blame for running after her. After all he has absolutely no reason to trust her. Not even with knowing that she saved my life back on Caprica and helped me come back home because eventually that could've just been a ploy to get herself back to the fleet to do some more damage. So I let him go and try very hard to find that trust again. He knows what he's doing. He knows what he's doing. Please Lords, let him know what he's doing.

zzzzz

I'm trying very hard not to get jealous of the attentiveness Lee gives to Laura Roslin. I know he cares for her but there's nothing more to it. Right? If there were he definitely wouldn't have kissed me right there in front of her. Right? So there's no reason for me to get jumpy just because he's keeping his arm around her and talks to her softly and very close to her ear. Right? After all, he just told me he loved me. Me. Not Laura Roslin or anybody else. Me. And he meant it, he didn't take it back. Right?

zzzzz

There's something very erotic in sitting next to him and cleaning a gun. Our shoulders are lightly touching and our movements are the same. I can't help it, it arouses me. The movement, the light touch. Thank the Lords he's not touching me more or I might jump on him right here, right now. I know he's not really thinking about me or what we're doing and he definitely is not feeling aroused. He's watching Helo and Sharon and even without telling me I know he's feeling disgusted. Can't blame him about that either because I used to feel the same. Now I'm kind of numb to it, resigned myself from thinking about it after realising that no amount of reasoning is going to penetrate through Helo's thick skull. Penetrate…. so not a word I should be thinking about right now….

zzzzz

Is that really Adama? I'm scared out of my wits. I wasn't prepared to meet him so soon. It's like being a kid again knowing there's going to be punishment for I've been a very bad girl. I see him hug Lee with tears in his eyes and I can't help but feel that there might still be hope for me too. And a hug. Then again I don't really yet know all the details about the whys for this new rift between the old man and his son but I do know my own sins and they are grave. Still I keep the hope that he might find forgiveness for his wayward pilot too, after all I'm almost family too. When he finally looks at me I'm still not sure which one I'm going to get, a slap or a hug. I end up getting neither for Sharon decides to enter the scene right in the middle of the moment that is going to define whether I'm allowed to be redeemed or not. But from the light touch of his fingers on my face I know I was going to get a hug. I would die for this man. And for his son.

zzzzz

Adama is mending fences with Roslin and I'm sitting by the fire with Lee and Racetrack. Why can't I ever remember her real name? Lee is telling some story, not really looking at either one of us. I'm staring at him and so is Racetrack. I can't help it, the light from the fire dancing in his eyes is hypnotizing. I want to snap at Racetrack and chase her off from gazing to those beautiful eyes that should only be reserved for my personal pleasure but that would tip Lee off that we are staring at him in the first place. So I just have to suck it up and let Racetrack have her fun.

First I thought that Lee was talking just to mask the fact that he was keeping his eye on his father and Roslin. You know, to make sure they played nicely and didn't start bullying each other again. That's why I wasn't exactly listening to him, I was sure I had heard these stories countless times before. But then I hear Racetrack laugh. More than once. Lee's stories aren't usually that funny so what is there to laugh about? Is she flirting with him? I start to listen to the story and it's actually something I haven't heard before, about the deck crew and a prank on the Chief on the Atalantia. What, Lee has a funny story and he hasn't shared? What has he been saving it for? For Racetrack? I almost start to panic until I see Lee give me a sideways look and a wink with a small smile. Now I could almost swear he's flirting with me, not Racetrack, and my heart makes a jump. It takes me a while to recover and roll my eyes to him but by then his focus is back on his father and Roslin. I must've been imagining things, Lee couldn't have been flirting. At least not with me. Okay, who has hit him in the head to make him act all strange and why hasn't he been to the doctor about it? I'm not sure whether I should kick that someone's ass or thank the person. Well, maybe both. After all nobody should get to hit him that hard but me.

zzzzz

The Arrow of Apollo didn't open the Tomb of Athena after all. Now what? Adama wants to try another approach, something more manly, and gathers the men to push the door. Well, it surely can't hurt. I just don't know what good that will do if the scripture pointedly said that the Arrow of Apollo would open the tomb. Then there's a cracking sound and the stone door moves a little. Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. I stare at the door and then I stare at Lee almost single-handedly pushing the door open. I'm vaguely aware that some of the other guys might have helped with the pushing but all I see is Lee and I can't help but marvel him. Such a magnificent example of a man, isn't he? I know I'm staring and my mouth is gaping a little but I don't care. This man is pure power and he is _mine_. Then he turns his sparkling eyes to mine and with a smile invites me to enter first. _Me_, not Roslin. Like he opened the door just for _me_. I almost blush. Almost. Gods, I feel like such a girl, butterflies in my stomach and all that kind of things. Now I _know_ he's flirting with me. Big time. I sense Roslin briefly look first at him and then at me and I can't help but feel victorious. Mine, not yours. So it wasn't the arrow that opened the door to the tomb after all, it was Apollo himself.

zzzzz

We find the right place for the arrow and suddenly we're not in the tomb anymore. I can smell the lush smell of the slightly wet grass. We are encircled by the markings of the twelve colonies and I'm wondering where is the one for Earth when I suddenly realise it. This is Earth. The thirteenth colony chose their new home by finding a place where they would always be reminded of their brothers and sisters in the other colonies just by looking at the night sky. I share a look with Lee and I know he's thinking the same thing as I am. This would make a good home. We smile to each other. I want to hug him and kiss him and scream from excitement but I can't because I'm afraid to move too much and he's standing on the other side of the ring. So I decide to wait with the hug and the kiss to the moment we leave the tomb. We found it! We found the way and we did it together.

The End


End file.
